The Things I Do For You
by LivingLovingLife
Summary: 100 one-shots of things that Stevie and Zander do for each other. Zevie. Review and tell me something you would like to see them do for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a collection of one-shots of what Zander and Stevie do for eachother. Review what you think Stevie should do for Zander in the next chapter. i don't own how to rock.**

Stevie's POV

I sigh unhappily as I look at my parent's internet transaction. They sold my childhood stuffed animal that I loved so much. It wasn't like I used it anymore, but I still wanted to keep it just in case I have kids. Just then Zander walks in my bedroom.

"Hey baby." He says kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I say sadly, still looking at the computer screen.

"What's wrong." He asks, "And why are you looking at an e-bay page of a stuffed animal?"

"This was my favorite stuffed animal as a kid and my parents sold it on e-bay to someone in Canada." I say.

"Well why do you still want it?" he asks wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know I just wanted to save it, you know in case I ever have kids." I say quietly, I didn't wanna freak him out or anything.

"Hmmh." He says, "Well I have to go see you on Saturday right?" he asks grabbing his bag.

"Yeah see you." Saturday was a date we planned together, our six month anniversary.

**On Saturday..**.

"Hey!" I greet Zander as I slip into our booth in the restaurant.

"Hi, I have something for you." He says, handing me a small wrapped box.

"What?" I ask taking the box. I open the box to find the stuffed animal my parents sold. "How did you get this?" I ask confused.

"I flew there and got it." he says smiling.

"The things you do for me." I say leaning in and kissing him.

"Maybe our kids can use it." he says smiling again. The things he does for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreverseddie: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: Thank you!**

**InkHeart4112: Thanks, I'm using your idea in this chapter!**

**Cartoonshirtnerd: I like your idea, I'll use it in the next chapter when Stevie does something for him. Thanks!**

**SupButterCup:Thanks here you go!**

**GeeksChics: Thank you!**

**Anyways onward with the story! I don't own How to Rock or InkHeart4Chics: Thank you!**

**Anyways onward with the story! I don't own How to Rock or InkHeart4112's idea! **

Zander's POV

I Walk into the band room to see Kevin and Nelson huddled over something on the ground.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" I ask putting my bag down. They both turn around and block whatever it is they were looking at and look at me guiltily.

"Oh uh hi Zander!" says Nelson

"There's no practice today so…you can go." Says Kevin waving his hand.

"No Stevie said there was practice." I say curiously trying to look at what they were hiding.

"Uh." They say together.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Nothing!"

I slightly nudge them and look at what they were hiding.

"Oh. My. God." I say, turning my smile into a frown, "What did you do?" I ask sadly, looking at my broken ukulele on the floor.

"What's going on?" asks Stevie just walking into the room.

"They broke my ukulele." I say bluntly, my eyes filling with tears. It was a special ukulele that my Dad got for me it was my first ukulele now there was no way I would be able to get it back. Sometime along me telling her, Nelson and Kevin managed to leave the room unnoticed.

"Aw come here." Stevie says opening up her arms for me. I walk right in and hug her. "Don't worry okay?" she says pulling away and running her fingers through my hair. I sniffle in reply as we make our way out of the band room.

**The Next Day…**

"I have a surprise for you!" I hear Stevie say as I walk down the hallway of the band room about to walk in.

"What?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." She says taking out a blindfold and tying it around my head. She takes me by the hand and leads me into the band room.

"Okay ready?" she asks positioning me.

"I'm ready." I say giddily.

She unties the blindfold to reveal a brand new ukulele that I always wanted.

"Oh my god!" I say going up to it and strumming a few chords before putting it down again, "How did you get this?" I ask, this ukulele was rare and the only place I've seen it was on the internet.

"Let's just say I know a guy." She says smirking, "I thought it would cheer you up."

"You're so great, I love you!" I exclaim out of excitement. She just stares at me.

"What did you say?" she asks quizzically

"I said you're so great and then I just stopped talking…" I say freezing up.

"You love me!" he declares pulling me into a hug.

"I-I…" I stutter then sigh, "Yeah I do."

"Good, because I love you too." She says leaning into kiss me which I happily accept.


	3. Chapter 3

**ArtzyChick: Thank you!**

**Foeverseddie: Thanks! Don't worry I've got lots more!**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: Thank you! **

**InkHeart4112: Aww thanks! Yeah I definitely want suggestions for every one-shot! I love putting your guys' idea's in their! Thanks for your idea for this chapter which I am using because no one else sent in a review with an idea. I guess I should put that I want you guys to send in reviews.**

**Cartoonshirtnerd: Thank you! Your idea will be put in the next chapter when Stevie does something for Zander thank you!**

**SupButterCup: Thanks! I appreciate it!**

**I don't own How to Rock or the song Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson. But, please I really like it when you guys send it reviews on what the next chapter should be about so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to review or PM it! Enjoy! Thank you InkHeart4112 for your idea for this chapter!**

Stevie's POV

Zander and I have been dating for three years and I have been living with him for about a year. I just never thought he actually liked me back. I trust him and I'm in love with him. I just don't want him to get bored, you know the same old same old.

"You okay?" he asks walking into our apartment.

"Yeah." I say unconvincingly.

"Tell me." He says taking my hands, "Please?" he asks putting on an irresistible puppy dog face. I sigh and decide to tell him.

"Are you bored?" I ask

"What are you talking about?" he asks confused

"Are you bored with me?" I ask uneasily

"Of course not!"

"Well it's just I always do the same things I don't change." I start, "You know I never sleep in I wake up early and make breakfast like every weekend I never do anything new." I say sadly.

"Stevie that's why I love you, I love our weekend rendezvous." He says smiling, but I'm still not convinced.

**The next day…**

"Zander?" I ask as he was home before I was on a Friday with his ukulele out.

"Yeah I have something for you sit down." He says, as I take a seat on our coach.

He takes out his ukulele and starts to sing.

_Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside...  
_  
_Baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep you  
From doing what you're supposed to.  
Waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now_

And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside

But just maybe, laka ukulele  
Mommy made a baby  
Really don't mind the breakfast  
'cause you're my little lady  
Lady, lady, love me  
'cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside

And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside

Ain't no need, ain't no need, mmm, mmm,  
Can't you see, can't you see?  
Rain all day, rain all night.

The telephone is singing  
Ringing  
It's too early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah, wake up slow

Baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now

And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need, ain't no need  
Rain all day and I really really, really don't mind  
Can't you see, can't you see?  
You gotta wake up slow

He finishes the song and comes to sit next to me.

"Your my little lady." He repeats, "And I wouldn't change a thing." He says leaning in and kissing me.

"How did you manage to pull this off?" I ask breaking away.

"What?" he asks

"How did you write a song in less than 24 hours?"

"Let's just say I was up all night finishing it for the women I love." He says with a smirk. I see it now on his face he's five o'clock shadow, his bloodshot eyes and his hair is disarray.

"Why do you do so much for me?" I ask

"You do too much for me." He says

"Please what do I do?" I ask

"You make me banana pancakes." He says with a smirk, "And you made me love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I don't own How to Rock. But, i would love it if you guys review a topic for the next chapter even if it's just one word! InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention that July 21 is natioanl Zevie day so spread the word and update your Zevie one-shots and multi-chapters on the 21st. I also don't own cartoonshirtnerd's( I hope i got that right) idea!**

Stevie's POV

I walk into the band room to see Zander on the phone with a frown on his face.

"Mom why didn't you tell me!" I hear him yell into the pone, "Well I'll see you later." He says hanging up then putting his face in his hands and I think I can hear him crying. Which was very rare for him

"Zander?" I ask softly walking into sight.

"Oh Stevie." he says weakley.

"What's wrong love?" I say half joking, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's Lady." He says picking his head up. I freeze, oh no what was wrong with Zander's dog?

"Oh no what happened?" I ask as I pat my shoulder. He sighs and puts his head on my shoulder and takes my hand fumbling with my fingers.

"She has to be put down this afternoon and my parents didn't even tell me until now." he whispers. When he finishes it breaks my heart seeing him so broken.

"What time?" I ask

"Six." He says

"Can I go with you?" I ask

"Really you'd go with me?" he asks

"Of course." I answer, running my fingers through his hair.

"Thanks."

**Later at six….**

Stevie's POV

We were sitting in the waiting room at the Vet when they called us in.

"Mr. Robbins we are ready for you." Says the Vet, as we stand to get up, "Oh, miss its family only." She says referring to me.

"Oh but-" Zander starts; probably going to say something like she's my friend, which I knew wouldn't get me in.

"Uh, I'm his girlfriend." I lie clinging to his arm.

"Okay, that's fine then." She says motioning for us to go into the room.

"Girlfriend?" he whispers in my ear.

"Just go with it." I whisper back.

We walk into the room and see Lady lying on the veterinarian table.

"I'll give you two sometime before we start the process." Says the vet, exiting.

"Oh my god." He says walking up and petting Lady.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask coming up behind him.

"I don't know but I don't want her to suffer anymore." He says with a weak smile, "I love you Lady."

"Hi Lady." I say petting her stomach and she gave me a little bark.

Zander smiles as the Vet comes back in.

"Ready?" she ask. Zander just nods she explained that it wouldn't hurt her it was just one shot. Zander grabs my hand and she injects the needle, and I pull him in for a hug. Finally, we leave an hour later.

"I know it's sad but I think she's in a better place." Says Zander with a smile.

**Two and a half months later…. (Still Stevie's POV)**

"Zander I have a surprise for you!" I say walking into the band room.

"What?" he asks getting up.

"Come on!" I say gesturing him to follow me to my car. I hand him a small crate and he looks at me confused. He opens it and a small Jack Russell runs out of it and into his arms.

"Stevie?" he asks.

"She's yours." I confirm, "I know she won't make up for Lady but I figured you could use another bundle of joy…and hyperness." I smile

"Stevie, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." he says putting the dog down and closing the crate and putting it in his car, "Thank you!"

"No problem." I smile

"Stevie, I have to tell you something." He asks, quietly. Which was weird for Zander Robbins.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Remember when we went to the Vet and you pretended to be my girlfriend?" he asks, looking up.

"Yeah." I say smiling

"I would kinda like if you didn't pretend to be…" he trails off.

"Really?" I ask in shock. He just nods in response.

"I'd like that too." I say, gently pulling on the collar of his flannel and bringing his lips down to mine and kissing him.

"Ready to go _girlfriend._" He says grinning.

"Yeah _boyfriend_." I say back, gently pushing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is a new chapter for you honeybunch's! Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. Please review a topic for the next chapter even if it's just one word. Anyways, InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention that ****July 21 ****is national Zevie day! So on the 21****st**** update your Zevie one-shots or Multi-chapters and make sure you spread the word! Enjoy.**

Zander's POV

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding?" grins Kacey, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah baby we are going to Paris!" I say, confirming the trip to France.

"I am so excited!" exclaims Kacey pulling out her phone, "Just let me ask my mom."

"Me too." Says Kevin

"I should too." Agrees Nelson, taking out his cellphone.

"Are you going to ask Stevie?" I ask her.

"No." she says blankly

"Why, don't you wanna go?" I say sitting down next to her.

"No I do I really do." She starts

"But?" I ask again

"My parents will _never_ go for it." she says frowning

"Why?"

"They won't let me go anywhere without parental supervision since last time…" she declares

"But it's not going to be fun if you don't go." I say nudging her, "Can't you at least ask?"

"Fine." She sighs dialing her mom's phone number

"Hi Mom can I ask you something?" she says into the phone, "Zander won a free trip for five people to Paris and he-" she starts, getting cut off by her mom I assume.

"No Mom no one's parents are going." She admits, sighing "Okay bye."

"What did she say?" I ask

"I can go!" says Kacey

"Me too!" yells Kevin

"Me three!" exclaims Nelson

"And I can't" says Stevie grabbing her bag, "Have fun guys." She says giving a small wave

"It's not going to be any fun without Stevie." huffs Kacey plopping on the coach.

"I know." Says Nelson

"I think I have an idea." See you guys on Saturday so we can have fun in Paris!" I exclaim leaving the room and getting into my car. I know that Stevie has a shift at Danny Mangoes tonight until seven and I had forty-five minutes until she got home. I park in her driveway and knock on her front door.

"Zander?" her Mom asks opening the door, "Stevie's not home."

"I know I came to talk to you." I say, "Can I come in?" I ask

"Sure." She says opening up the door wider, "Is everything okay?" she questions

"Yeah I came to talk about Stevie."

"Oh my lord is she okay?" she asks alert, "Is she doing drugs, is someone pressuring her is-"she says jumping to conclusions.

"No no." I say, "Mrs. Baskara I came to talk to you about the Paris trip." I say playing with my hands.

She sighs, "Zander I have already told Stevie that she can't go."

"I know it's just that." I begin, "We all really want Stevie to go and more importantly _I _want Stevie to go and I don't want her to be left out, I just want you to know that even though there won't be any parents I would take really good care of Stevie I wouldn't let her out of my sight."

"Alright." She blinks

"What?" I ask confused

"She can go."

"Really?" I ask getting up, "Thank you so much." I smile, going to the door. Mrs. Baskara smiles as she opens the door.

"Just don't break her heart okay?" she says as I step onto her porch.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused

"I can tell you have a thing for my daughter, just don't break her heart." She confirms, with a smile.

I smile before saying one final goodbye and getting into my car.

**Saturday morning**

Stevie's POV

It was 7:00 in the morning as I turned in my bed. Zander and the others were probably at the airport already going to stupid Paris. Just as I close my eyes my phone starts to ring, its Zander.

"Hello?" I say groggily

"Stevie get your butt down here!"

"What?"

"Just go ask your Mom and hurry!" he says before hanging up.

I walk downstairs in my pajamas to see my Mom standing by the door with my luggage. What was she doing with my luggage?

"Mom?" I ask

"C'mon hunny you're going to Paris!" she exclaims as we get into the car

"Why the sudden change in heart?" I ask buckling my seat belt.

"Zander came and talked to Me." she says as we make our way to the airport

**Later at the airport…**

**Zander's POV**

"C'mon where is Stevie?" I ask aloud looking down at my watch.

"Hey guys." Says Stevie coming to sit down next to us in her adorable, flannel pajamas

"Hey!" I exclaim hugging her

"Flight 6776 to Paris is now boarding." The flight attendant announces over the intercom. We all stand up and give our tickets to the guy as we walk onto the plane.

I put my luggage in the above spot and sit down next to Stevie.

"Thanks." Stevie whispers putting her head on my shoulder

"For what?" I smirk, playing dumb.

"Talking to my Mom."

"No problem." I say laying my head on top of hers.

"Just so you know that's not all she told Me." she admits, looking up at me.

"What?"

"She told me that she told you not to break my heart." She whispers

"Uh…" I mutter my cheeks turning pink

"Is that true?" she asks taking her head off my shoulder

"It's true okay Stevie I like you _a lot_. "I sigh looking away from her

"Wait." She says pulling my face back to hers, "I like you a lot too." She smiles

"Really?" I ask

"Really." She confirms, "So what are you gonna do about it?" she smirks

I lean in and kiss her. It was exactly what I thought it would be only more. We pull away when the pilot announces that we are taking off.

"So what does this mean?" she asks, buckling her seatbelt

"Well can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She responds

"If hypothetically I asked you to be my girlfriend in the most romantic place in the world say like Paris what would you say?" I ask smirking

"I guess you're going to have to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys…Lol anyways here is a new chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry for my lack of updates I run cross country and I've had a lot of training to do. But, anyways here's a fluffy chapter to sorta make up for it? Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. Also, InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention that July 21st is national Zeveie day so post soem one-shots and update your multi chapters on the 21st!**

Stevie's POV

I was sitting in the band room when suddenly Zander rushes in slamming and locking the door behind him. He pulls down the blind and lets out a loud exhale.

"You okay?" I ask smirking

"It's." he starts taking another deep breath, "My crazy stalker girlfriend."

"I thought you broke up with her?"

"I did but she thinks I was joking." He says catching his breath and sitting down next to me, "She just won't leave me alone." He shudders

I giggle slightly at his misfortune and go back to my song writing.

"Stevie?" he whispers

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I have a plan to get rid of her, will you help me?" he asks nervously

"Sure." I shrug putting down my notebook.

"Okay so we are going to date and then-" he starts, but I quickly cut him off.

"What?" I ask confused

"Pretend date or fake date if you will." He says, "Then I will tell her it's really over because you and I are dating."

I think to myself for a moment. This idea wasn't completely repulsing, I will admit I have the tiniest, littlest crush on Zander... oh who am I kidding? I have a _hugs _crush on him.

"Okay I agree."

"Yes thank you!" he says almost ecstatic, picking me and twirling me around.

"Zander let me down!" I say struggling in his arms.

"Nope, c'mon new girlfriend." He says carrying me out of the room.

The whole day we have been holding hands and acting more lovey-dovey than usual, which was kinda weird. But, it was new and it made me feel butterflies. I know _me _having butterflies. I guess men have that affect or maybe it's just Zander…

"Ready?" asks Zander, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah." I blink, taking his hand as we walk out of the cafeteria. I spot Zander's crazy _ex_-girlfriend in the hall. I cough loudly, which was the sign we would give each other if we saw her.

"Ready for this?" he whispers in my hair, his breath tickling my neck.

"Oh yeah." I say pulling closer to him.

"Zander?" asks Melanie, his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Melanie right?" he asks dumbly.

"Uh duh, we've been dating for like four days, 3hours and 47 minutes." She says, as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Well remember when I broke up with you yesterday?" he asks

"You were just kidding…" she trails off, her eyes looking at our hands intertwined together, "Why are you two holding hands?" she asks angrily shoving me out of the way, making Zander and I split apart.

"Fight, fight, fight!" we hear our fellow piers chant as they gather in a circle around us.

"C'mon guys there won't be a fight." Says Zander showing them away, "Will there be?" he whisper.

"There just might be." I say angrily getting up.

"Look little miss crazy, stalker, psycho." I start, "Zander doesn't want to go out with you anymore, he obviously figured out how senseless you are and decided he should leave before you started watching him sleep."

"What are you his body guard?" she asks full of tears.

"I'm his girlfriend." I state, and with that I grab a dumbfounded Zander's hand and lead his away from the premises.

"Woah." He says

"Yeah, you're welcome." I say sitting down in the band room.

"No that's not what I was going to say…"

"What were you gonna say?" I ask

"Just that you look hot when you're angry." He smirks

"What?" I ask, did I hear him right?

"I said you look really hot when you're mad." He says coming closer to me.

"Really?" I smirk. Wait is this really happening? I pinch myself just to be sure, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Zander.

"Making sure you're not dreaming?" he says Cooley, "I have that effect on women."

"Hey I could have been pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a nightmare!" I reply back. He looks at me as if he's trying to read me.

"Oh." He says disappointedly

"But it was a dream…" I whisper bringing his face back to mine. The next thing I notice is he's pinching himself.

"Woah is this real?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah you think it's a dream?" I smile, "I seem to have that effect on men." I mimic Zander from earlier

He just looks down and laughs. And I can't help but blush.

"You wanna make our dreams a reality?" he asks nervously looking up

"Of course." I say and that's the last word that came out before our lips touched for the very first time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! You are probably thinking 'Wow you finally updated!'. Sorry for my lack of updating I haven't had much inspiration lately. Just so you know a couple people have brought to my attention that my other fanfic, How to Rock: Facebook is in violation of the fanfiction rules so sadly I have to be taking it down. Anyways, sorry for not updating I've had a lot of XC and please review what you think Stevie should do for Zander in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own How to Rock.**

Stevie's POV

"Paintball, are you serious?" I ask as Zander and I pull into the parking lot of a paintball venue with Nelson, Kevin and Kacey followed suit in the car behind us.

"Yes seriously I thought we could all use a little fun." He shrugs, pulling the keys out of the ignition. We step out of the car as the rest of the gang come up to us.

"Ew, what is this place?" asks Kacey disgusted, "What are we doing?"

"Paintballing!" exclaim Nelson and Kevin at the same time.

"You have got to be kidding?" asks Kacey hopefully

"I kid you not!" Kevin says poking her arm

"Why are we doing this?" I ask

"Yeah I can't paintball for my life…" mumbles Kacey

"We are going to have fun!" says Zander leading us to all of the supplies.

"Okay what are the teams going to be?" asks Nelson putting on protective padding along with everyone else.

"Let's pick team captains?" suggests Kevin

"Oh I wanna be one!" says Kacey raising her hands

"Stevie?" Zander asks

"Fine I'll be a captain." I agree, "One problem geniuses the teams won't be even." I state obviously

"Oh we know." Nods Kevin just as a car pulls into the almost vacant parking lot

"Is that Justin Cole?" I ask pointing the 2012 BMW.

"Yup, we told him you were going so he said he would go too." Says Nelson

"I didn't know he was coming." States Zander with a frown

"Okay I call Justin!" I say raising my hand, as Justin stand beside me.

"Fine I call Kevin!" Kacey says grabbing Kevin by his ear.

"Zander." I smirk

"Nelson…I guess." I hear Kacey mumble

"Of course I'm picked last, this is like gym all over again." Announces Nelson throwing his hands up in the air.

"Don't' take it personally Nelly." I say ruffling his hair

"Okay first team to illuminate the other team's players win." Says Nelson

"How do I shoot this thing?" asks Kacey, as a load pang goes off and one of her paint balls hits Nelson in the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaims

"Sorry." Kacey smiles sheepishly. I just roll my eyes and go over to my team's side of the arena.

"Ready?" we call from our side

"Ready." They confirm. Then that's when I hear paintballs being shot and I see Justin got Kacey out but in the process Kevin got him out. Now it was me and Zander against Kevin and Nelson. We shoot at each other for about a half an hour without anybody getting hit. Zander and I agree to move up to get a closer look at them.

"Stevie watch out!" I hear Zander yell, pointing to Nelson who just fired at me. Before I can even move Zander jumps in front of me and gets shot in the middle of his chest with a paintball.

"Zander!" I cry, kneeling next to him, "Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah." He replies sitting up on his elbows.

"You just took a bullet for me." I smile

"Well technically it was a paintball but sure I'll take it." he smiles, with those perfect lips. No Stevie you like Justin Cole. Right? Before I know it Kevin takes this opportunity to get me and soon enough his team is victorious. We all start packing up to go back home.

"Hey um Stevie?" asks Justin coming up to me.

"Yeah?" I answer

"Do you wanna maybe catch a movie tomorrow night?" he ask

"Um , I don't think that would be a good idea." I admit

"Why?"

"I sorta have feelings for someone else." I shrug, "Sorry ."

"It's okay." He says before giving one last wave and getting into his car.

"Did you just turn down a date with _the _Justin Cole?" asks Kacey from behind me. I just nod in response.

"This must be some guy." She says before getting back in the car with Kevin and Nelson

I hop into the passenger's side of Zander's car just as he gets in.

"So who is this guy?" Zander asks bitterly

"No one." I blush looking down

"Just tell me." he pleads, "Or give me some hints?" he suggests

"Well this guy is pretty cute, plays the ukulele, is charming but can be incredibly vain, is a master at Ping-Pong, and he just took a paintball for me."

He freezes just as he's about to start the car.

"Really?" he smirks, "He's kinda cute?"

"Yeah kinda." I say dragging out the word kinda

"Or incredibly attractive and sculpted by Greek gods?" he asks

"Oh did I also mention that he can be vain?" I smile

"You may have mentioned that." He smiles back leaning close to me, "Now since I took a bullet for you, can you do something for me?" he whispers

"Anything." I breath

"Kiss me." he states. I look into his eyes for reassurance and close the gap. Our lips lock and it's electrifying. Which I know sounds so cliché but it's true.

"Thanks for taking a kiss for me." he winks

"Anytime." I smile

"How about now?" he asks


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking. 'Finally LivingLovingLife is upadating, it's only been like 1,000,000,000,000 years.'. Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating but I just started school again and it's weird being back so soon and to see all the newer high schoolers arrive and find their way around campus. Anyways back on topic. So InkHeart4112 has brought to my attention that DECEMBER is Zevie month so spread the word and update! Anyways this story is inspired by school, when I was a freshman. But, put you're ideas in the reviews and I'll use them in the next chapters! Enjoy **

**Also thank you all for your lovely support especially to InkHeart4112, who isn't just a very talented writer but is also very supportive and kind. Thank you!**

**Also, a shout out to Mockingjay'sliveineveryone! Who has always showed me a major amount of support thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock!**

Zander's POV

It's been my third day as a sophomore at Brewster High **(A/N: I know that it's early on but being younger is the point in this one-shot's plot.) **All my classes were pretty much great. I had Geometry with Nelson and Kevin, I had English with Stevie and Kacey, I had Tech with Nelson and so on. But really the only class of the day that I absolutely did not want to go to was Spanish. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh Zander it's only Spanish it's not that bad.' But really it is, I was the youngest one in my class, surrounded by the juniors and seniors of Brewster High. I wouldn't mind if I didn't know anyone and I could just sit in the back of class and take notes, but our teacher is very hands on. She has us pair up most of the time to practice and it's really embarrassing. The bell finally rings and I make like a bullet and get out of the classroom so I could go to lunch.

I sigh as I plop down onto Gravity 5's usual table.

"Why such the long face?" asks Stevie sitting down next to me.

"Nothing just the whole being in Spanish alone thing." I admit

"Oh." She states plainly, "You'll get through it I know you will." She says ruffling my hair.

"You're a very supportive girlfriend." I say sarcastically

"Hey!" she defends smacking my arm

"Sorry it's hard I feel like they all make fun of me!"

"Zander isn't confident?" Stevie asks sarcastically appalled.

"I guess not."

(The Next Day)

Zander's POV (Still)

I walk into the dreaded Spanish room and take my assigned seat in the back, surrounded by the upperclassmen. Class starts and Mrs. S is rambling on and on about how you can ask to go to the bathroom.

"Alright guys now go find a partner and practice!" she commands, I frown slightly getting up. Just as I get out of my seat the door opens and in comes Stevie.

"Excuse me?" she asks

"Yes?" asks Mrs. S

"I got transferred into this class today." Stevie says handing the teacher her schedule.

"Alright well go find a partner we're practicing."

Stevie walks over to me and I can't help but smile widely. My stomach that usually dropped thinking about Spanish class was up.

"Hey." She says smugly putting her backpack down

"You transferred into this class?" I ask confused

"Yeah, didn't want my boyfriend to pee his pants on our next date worrying about Spanish class."

I just roll my eyes.

"Thanks, baby." I smile

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes.

"So what are we learning?"

"Where is the bathroom?" I tell her

"It's right down the hall…" she says with a puzzled look.

"No!" I smile, "We are learning how to say where is the bathroom." I say jokingly face palming her.

"You did not just do that?" she says

"Oh I did." I answer

"You thought you were gonna be scared of the juniors and seniors?" she asks confused, "Well baby your about to face your worst nightmare." She says with a smirk.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? It's been a while since I have written! Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for this story and sorry for being so MIA a lot of drama and tears have been happening ****lately, but i'm on break and what a better way of using my time than doing homework is this so yeah. \**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

**A big thanks to InkHeart4112 for the idea in this chapter. **

**And please if you have an idea for the next chapters don't hesitate to put them in the reviews, sometimes it's hard to find a good idea! Anyways, enjoy!**

Zander's POV

I walked into school that Friday looking for my girlfriend Stevie.

"Hey where's Stevie?" I asked Kacey

"I don't know." She shrugged, and continues to text. Just then I got a text from Stevie.

_Zander, I'm sick no school today ): _

I quickly texted her back and headed off to my first period class.

The day seriously couldn't have gone any slower. I guess I didn't realize that when Stevie was gone there wasn't much that interested me. So as soon as the last period bell rang I headed to my car and went to get some things before driving off to Stevie's house.

"Hey Steves?" I questioned in a whisper as he opened the door to her house. I heard something fidgeting and the background noise of the TV turn off. I walked up the stairs and to Stevie's door and pushed it open and there I saw a puffy eyed Stevie in flannels with a baseball bat in her hands prepared to attack.

"Easy Stevie it's only me!"

"Sorry." She says embarrassed, "Thought you broke in or something…"

"Its _finefine_ just lay back down." I say, and she does.

"What are you even doing here?" she asks cuddling up to her blankets

"The doctor didn't tell you I was your nurse?" I say with a smile

"You're so lame." She sniffles and attempts to punch me

"I know you're really sick when you don't hit hard, so here." I said and opened the container of hot chicken noodle soup and handed it to her.

"Zander you didn't have to do this I'm fine_d_"

"Stevie, when you put a d on the end of the word fine, you're not fine." I smirk

"No really I'm fine_d,_ fine_d._" She trys, "It's a really hard word to say."

"Okay." I agree sarcastically and she glares at me

"So what else is in your bag of target?" she jokes referring to my giant target bag

"Oh, I brought some movies, and video games, cards, some board games…" I start but she cuts me off

"Zander shut up, just shut up." She says smiling as she uses her hand to cover my mouth and I can't help but smile wider. The only thing I wanted at that moment was to kiss her. So I leaned in.

"Zander!" she says pulling away

"Stevie!" I mock wine back

"Seriously I don't wanna get you sick."

"But I really want to kiss you right now." I admit

"What turned you on most the fact that I keep sniffling or the part where I told you to shut up because you are just too much Zander Robbins?" she smiles

"All of it." I grin, because it was true.

"Yeah uh huh." She says unconvinced

So I catch her off guard and capture her lips into mine.

"Zander, you're going to get sick!" she scolds

"I don't care." I say and lean in again


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe how long it's been since the last time I've posted! And, from the bottom of my heart I'm really sorry! So here's a little Xmas themed one-shot to liven your spirits. And also I'm going to try and update ALL stories tonight, so Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

**The day before Christmas Eve**

"Wait so your Mom never took you to the mall to see the Santa Claus when you were little?" asked Nelson to Zander in disbelief.**(A/N: I know in the series Zander is Jewish but in this story he celebrates Christmas.)**

"Nope, she never did." Said Zander putting his leather jacket back on as he and Nelson exited the diner they just ate lunch at.

"That's sad man, you've never even seen a Santa in the flesh?" asked Nelson

"In the flesh?" Zander asked with a grin

"Well you know in real life, like someone who dressed up as Santa Clause?"

"Nope, just on posters and stuff." Zander shrugged

"That's rough…" said Nelson, shaking his head. Zander just rolled his eyes as he and Nelson entered their apartment complex.

"Hey baby." Zander said kissing Stevie on the cheek as he and Nelson joined her on the couch.

"Hey, how was lunch?" she asked throwing some popcorn in her mouth.

"It was-" Zander started

"Ho ho ho everyone!" said Kevin and Kacey entering the room.

"Hey guys." They all said in usion

"Guys, wanna hear something sad?" asked Nelson, and soon everyone was all ears.

"Always." Said Kacey taking the most interest, "Is it about Molly? Has she finally hit rock bottom?"

"No It's about Zander." He says, pointing at the dark haired boy sitting next to him.

"About me?" Zander asked confused.

"Zander has never seen the mall Santa, or seen a Santa at all."

"Nelson, Santa isn't real…" said Kacey

"No I mean like he hasn't seen anyone dressed up like Santa in real life!" He exclaimed

"Oh my god, can we just please forget about it!" Zander demanded, grabbing the popcorn bowl out of Stevie's hands forcefully.

**The next day(Christmas Eve)**

The whole gang was celebrating Christmas Eve at Kacey's large Christmas decorated condo.

"So guys next I was thinking we could open presents." Said Kacey rubbing her hands together excitedly, everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"Here you go Kacey." Said Kevin handing her a small, wrapped box.

"Aww, Kevin it's the necklace I wanted thank you!" she smiled, handing Kevin his gift.

"Yes, a gift card to Mario's Pizza thanks Kacey!" he exclaimed excited.

"And Nelson we all chipped in to get you something…"said Stevie getting up off the couch and heading to the door. She put her hand on the knob and opened it to reveal a very festive Grace. Nelson immediately rushed to her.

"Merry Christmas Nelly." Said Stevie ruffling his hair

"I got you something baby." Said Zander wrapping his arms around Stevie's waist from behind

"You didn't have to get me anything." She whispered, turning around.

"But I wanted to." He smiled and brought up a red velvet box to meet her face.

"Zander, please you didn't have to." She says pushing the box away, "I left your stuff at home for tomorrow."

"Please, for me?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Ugh, fine." She huffs holding the gift, and sitting down on the couch next to Zander.

She started to unwrap the neat, red paper to reveal a small silver band, engraved with '4-17, forever and always'

"Oh my god…Zander it's beautiful." She whispered, Stevie didn't really get excited over girly things. But this wasn't too girly it was a plain silver band, but the best part was the meaning. The date he had engraved on the ring, was the day of their first date.

"So you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it, thank you so much!" she exclaimed engulfing Zander is the tightest hug. And Zander could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. But, it couldn't have been it was Stevie.

"I'm going to get your present be right back." She said releasing him and running to the other room.

Zander sat there, waiting on the couch tapping his foot to the beat of "Jingle Bells" which was playing on the stereo. There was a faint knocking on the door, and since everyone else was too preoccupied Zander got the door himself. He opened it to reveal a person dressed up as Santa Clause.

"Um, Hello?" Zander asked confused.

"Merry Christmas Zander!" The Santa said giving Zander a hug

"Um…"

"Zander it's me!" Stevie said pulling down the fake, white beard to reveal her face.

"Stevie what are you doing?"

"I know how you've never seen someone dressed up as Santa before, so I surprised you."

"Well you're the hottest Santa Clause I'll ever see, thanks baby." He smiles, kissing her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
